Happy Beginnings
by Hetafan27
Summary: There are no happy endings. Endings are the saddest part, so just give me a happy middle, and a very happy start. A Gabriel fanfic based on that quote. Originally done for a school project, so some of the quotes are altered. Two scenes from the show, a few original scenes, and a headcanon I have at the end.


There are no happy endings.

Endings are the saddest part,

so just give me a happy middle

and a very happy start.

It was the beginning of the end. No use denying it any longer. As much as he tried to avoid it, Gabriel, the archangel, knew that he must fight and quit being neutral. He held the CD that held the instructions for defeating his brother, his dear brother that he loved so much. The CD felt like an anchor. It dragged him down and turned his usual snarky grin into a frown. He prayed-no, he wished that it never had to end like this. He put on a fake smile and blew the doors open.

"Hey Luci!" Gabriel stepped in front of Sam, Dean, and his ex, Kali. "I'm home. What's up, bro?"

He gave the CD to them and with a flick of his wrist he sent them out of the hotel.

"Gabriel." Lucifer eyed him suspiciously. "All this over a girl?"

 _No,_ Gabriel wanted to scream. _This isn't about a girl. This is about you and your stupid teenage rebellion._ Instead he settled for a peaceful conversation, for now.

"Lucifer you're my brother and I love you, but you are a great big bag of-"

A crash came from outside.

Lucifer turned around and peered out the window.

Gabriel smirked while he was distracted and spun one of his illusions. He was now invisible and a hologram stood in his place. This was one of his favorite tricks. He had faked his death many times this way.

His hologram finished the sentence.

Lucifer snapped back. "What did you say."

The illusion rolled his eyes. "Look at yourself. Daddy was mean to me so I'm going to smash all of his toys!" he did an impression of Lucifer.

"Watch your tone." Lucifer growled. The blood that coated his arm added to the intimidation. But Gabriel was done with hiding.

"You can play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad always loved you best. More than me, more than Michael. Then he brought the new baby home and you lost it. This is all one big temper tantrum. It's time to grow up." The illusion paced, mimicking the real Gabriel's nervousness.

"I swear if you're doing this for Michael.." Lucifer let the threat go unsaid.

"I'm not doing this for Michael." Gabriel's lip curled in disgust. "If he were here I would chew him out too."

Lucifer looked appalled. "You disloyal little-"

Gabriel cut him off. "I am loyal. To them."

"Who?" His fallen brother laughed. "These false gods?"

"To the people, Lucifer," Gabriel said. "People."

"So, you're willing to die for what? A pile of cockroaches?" Lucifer asked. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because dad was right." The real Gabriel readied the archangel blade, swallowing his guilt as his illusion self stalled. "They are better than us."

"They are flawed!" Lucifer yelled. "Broken abominations!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Gabriel said cooly. "You're right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Brother." Lucifer stiffened. "Don't make me do this."

"No one makes us do anything."

The real Gabriel crept behind his brother. Ready to do what was necessary. The CD had been a backup. It wouldn't stop his brother, just slow him down. He was the only one who would stop him forever.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel." Lucifer didn't seem to be talking to the illusion anymore. "But I know where your heart truly lies."

Gabriel's momentum betrayed him. Lucifer grabbed his arm that carried the archangel blade and twisted it to stab Gabriel in the stomach.

"Here." Lucifer smiled cruelly. "Amatuer hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

With a jerk, the blade buried itself further, and Gabriel fell to the floor. White light that signalled an angel's death filled the room, leaving only a corpse and three pairs of wings burned into the wooden floors.

 **Months Earlier**

"Hiya, Castiel!" Gabriel smiled at his favorite younger brother.

Castiel didn't smile back or say anything. It was probably because of the duct tape covering his mouth that Gabriel put there. Well, he couldn't have Castiel telling the Winchester brothers that he was an archangel, now could he?

With a snap of his fingers, Castiel disappeared.

After Gabriel finished chatting, or threatening, the Winchesters, he visited Castiel is the small void he had sent him to.

"Castiel, so nice to see you!" Gabriel snapped and the duct tape ripped off.

"Brother." Castiel dipped his head.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Castiel was an angel, so that meant that he technically had to treat the archangels as his superiors. Gabriel hated that rule.

"Why are you not helping us defeat Lucifer?" Castiel asked.

"I am." Gabriel shrugged. "The Winchesters need to learn to accept their roles as the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer and get this thing over with. The sooner the apocalypse ends, the better."

"You don't care?" Castiel looked hurt. "If they accepted their roles, millions would die."

"I just want the fighting to be over." Gabriel stepped out of the void. "Now, if you excuse me, the Winchester's have agreed."

It was a trick. Sam and Dean Winchester had tricked The Trickster, again. Gabriel was trapped, and Sam and Dean were taking their sweet time questioning him. He had underestimated their intelligence. They had figured it out on their own. They figured it out by his own actions that he is an archangel.

"What I want to know," Sam began. Gabriel prefered Sam. Dean was more of a jerk. Gabriel hated jerks. They reminded him of his older brothers. He made sure jerks always received their just desserts. "Is why you ditched heaven?"

"Do you blame him?" Dean chuckled. "His brothers aren't exactly the most heartwarming. Fluffy winged-"

"Shut your cakehole!" Gabriel snarled. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on eachother? Claw at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! So, I left. And now it's happening all over again."

A flicker of remorse crossed Sam's eyes. "Then help us stop it."

Gabriel felt like he had been shoved down the garbage disposal. "There is no stopping it."

Dean looked just as horrible as Gabriel felt. "Do you want to see the end of the world?"

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel's voice cracked with pain.. "I have to sit back and watch my brother's kill each other thanks to you two. Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over!"

"It doesn't have to be like that," Sam said,

Gabriel could tell why Sam was supposed to be Lucifer's vessel. They both had silver tongues. While Lucifer used his to get what he wanted, Sam used his to find a compromise. He would have made a great lawyer.

Gabriel cackled. "You don't know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other."

 **During the Beginning of Time**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Castiel adjusted the too-big tunic he wore. He appeared to be physically about seven years old

"This is a great idea." Gabriel, who appeared to be about the age of a young n snapped and a lollipop appeared. He had to travel forward in time t o find sweets that humans would eventually invent, but once he was introduced to them he could make them appear on a whim.

"I don't think this is a very good teaching method.." Castiel was reluctant to step into the catapult.

"You'll be fine." Gabriel picked Castiel easily. "Or, ya know, I could get Raphael to teach you how to fly again. Remember how well that turned out?"

Castiel's eyes were wide as he shook his head no vigorously.

"Fly, Cassie, fly!" Gabriel pulled the lever.

Castiel screamed, but eventually his wings evened out and began to fly properly.

Castiel flew down next to Gabriel. "I did it! I did it!"

Gabriel ruffled his hair. "Yeah you did kiddo."

 **Earlier During the Beginning of Time**

"Come on teach me again!" A young Gabriel jumped up and down in excitement. He seemed to be no older than nine.

A teenage Lucifer sighed. "Ok, fine. One more time." He snapped his fingers and a snake appeared.

"That's so cool!" Gabriel shouted.

"Now think of all the things you can do with this power," Lucifer began his monologue. "Think of all the things you can set on humans!"

Gabriel snapped and a cake appeared. "This is AMAZING!"

"How are you my brother?" Even though Lucifer's words were mean, his tone and smile were loving.

 **Even Earlier**

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" A six year old Gabriel bounced up and down. "I wanna make an animal? Luci made a snake. At first I thought they were mean, but once to get to know them they're nice! Sorta like Luci!"

"Sure go ahead," Gabriel's father replied.

"Yay!" Gabriel ran off.

A few days later Lucifer walked by.

"What did you make, Gabriel?" Lucifer pet his snake.

"Look! It's a platypus!" Gabriel held the platypus in front of Lucifer's face. "It has a duck bill, a beaver tail, webbed feet, it lays eggs, and it's poisonous! If dad had any more moose antlers left I would've used those too!"

Gabriel hugged hid platypus. "Do you like it?"

Lucifer gave a nervous laugh. "I love it."

"Can you get Michael to put it on Earth for me?" Gabriel asked innocently.

He grabbed Michael, who was walking by. "Just put that thing in Australia." Lucifer jabbed his thumb in the direction of the platypus.

"Yay! Platypus!" Gabriel ran around with the platypus on his head.

 **When It All Began**

Gabriel tripped. He was still trying to figure out how to use his wings It didn't help that his tunic was too large, but that didn't matter at the time.

"Gabriel, be careful!" His older brother, Lucifer, had been charged with taking care of him.

"I'm fine!" Gabriel yelled back stubbornly.

Gabriel ran up to his father and tugged on his tunic. "Can I hold him?"

His father nodded. "Here is your little brother, Castiel." He handed the baby to Gabriel. "He will be yours to teach."

Gabriel gasped in awe. "I love you Cas!"  
 **Present**

Gabriel looked at his dead body on the floor. Dean and Sam had come back to find out what had happened, and Castiel had come a bit later to mourn.

Gabriel snapped and the body and burned wing marks disappeared.

He was upset that it had to end this way, but he knew it was what had to happen. He couldn't fight either of his brothers, but he did choose a side. That meant that both Michael and Lucifer would be out to kill him. It was better that he stayed 'dead' until it all blew over. It couldn't be to hard. After all, he had been doing it for billions of years.

Gabriel sighed and tears pricked his eyes. Why does it have to end like this? Why couldn't they just go back to the beginning" Back when everything was happy.

 **End**


End file.
